1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a handle having a structure for allowing the user to grasp with more comfortableness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical handles for such as the suitcases, comprise a circular elongate member having two ends secured or coupled to the typical luggage connecting loops or links. U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,028 to Finkelstein discloses one of the typical handles. The users may not feel comfortable when the luggage device or the suitcase is heavy.
In order to solve the grasping problem, some of the typical handles provide a foam finger grip attached to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,941 to Szabo et al., discloses one of the typical handles having a closed-cell foam finger grip attached to the bottom of a solid rigid palm engaging member. However, the solid right palm engaging member is exposed and is secured on the foam finger grip, such that the users also may not feel comfortable to carry the heavy suitcase with the typical handles. In addition, the solid right palm engaging member may be easily disengaged from the foam finger grip after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a handle including a structure for allowing the user to grasp with more comfortableness.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a handle comprising an elongate body member including two ends, two links, two anchor straps engaged on the ends of the elongate body member and coupled to the links respectively, a covering member engaged around the elongate body member, and including two end ears engaged over the anchor straps, means for fastening the end ears and the covering member and the anchor straps and the ends of the elongate body member together, and a cushioning member engaged around the elongate body member and engaged between the elongate body member and the covering member for providing a comfortable grasping structure. The users may thus grasp the handle to carry the heavy suitcases with a suitable or increased comfortableness.
The elongate body member includes at least one ridge extended therefrom for forming a spatial configuration to the body member.
The anchor straps each includes a curved member engaged over the links respectively, and two panels engaged on the ends of the elongate body member for being secured to the elongate body member with the fasteners.
The covering member includes two flaps engaged around the cushioning member and the elongate body member, and the free edges of the flaps may be secured together with adhesive materials, stitches or by welding processes, or the like.
The fastening means includes two fasteners engaged through the end ears and the covering member and engaged through the anchor straps and engaged through the ends of the elongate body member, for solidly securing the end ears and the covering member and the anchor straps and the ends of the elongate body member together.
Alternatively or simultaneously, the fasteners may be engaged through the end ears of the covering member and engaged through the cushioning member for solidly securing the covering member and the cushioning member together.
A wrapping member may further be provided and engaged around the cushioning member before the covering member is engaged around the cushioning member, and for further solidly retaining the cushioning member within the covering member and for allowing the cushioning member to be easily engaged into the covering member.